A Thousand Miles Between Us, It Seems
by tributefromvault101
Summary: A place to put my SoRiku one shots that I may or may not continue later, just so I can get them out there.
1. Feels like we're a thousand miles apart

The crowd of people inside the palace was dense and overgrown. Riku's eyes searched every face, every head, every body to find the one he was searching for. Finally a glimpse of spikey brown hair came into view, then turned to reveal the smiling face of Sora.

"Sora!" Riku called, waving to him. The crowd parted slightly between them, and Riku ran to his friend. Practically suffocating him, Riku grabbed the younger boy by the shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. It was the first time they'd seen each other in weeks.

The smaller boy was taken by surprise and gasped as Riku pulled away. He laughed and punched the silver-haired boy lightly on the shoulder.

"You scared the day lights outta me, Riku!" Sora laughed, "Next time, warn me first."

Riku leaned down close to Sora's ear and whispered a gently 'okay' before moving back through the folds of people. Sora then lost sight of Riku and started hopping franticly trying to see over the group of people, but he couldn't see Riku anywhere.

"Riku?" he called, "Please, come back Riku!" Sora hesitently turned knocking into someone in his effort to push past the crowd. He looked up at the intrusion, apologizing, but ignoring them all together. Quickly, he made his way to the back of the crowd, but before he could even make out anything, a flash of silver hair caught his eye. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the crowd and out into the palace courtyard.

"Riku, stop pulling me around just because you can," Sora huffed, obviously annoyed by the fact that Riku was stronger.

"Oh, hush, Sora," Riku snorted, "You're just a weakling."

"I am not," Sora cried, punching the other boy on the arm again.

"Okay, okay. You're not a weakling." Riku smirked as he said this.

"Right!" Sora smiled.

Riku pulled Sora gently to him and laid his chin on the other's head, ruffling his hair slightly. "You know I love you, right?" he hummed.

"Of course, Riku. And you should know that I love you," Sora sighed and said.

"Of course, Sora," Riku repeated, knowing now just how much the boy did care for him.


	2. What is this feeling?

"Sora? Sora, are you home?" Riku called through the little beach house's front door. He didn't want to just barge in because it would be rude. Sora wasn't answering so he must not be home. As a matter of fact, Sora hadn't seemed to be home for days. Riku was quite worried as he thought about Sora's absense. Where could he be? What would Riku do if Sora had left him? Of course, Riku had lasted a long time on his own without Sora, but what if he let the darkness engulf him again? What if being without Sora for a long time is what causes him to let the darkness in?

Oh, no. This was bad. All this thinking had put Riku in a horrid mood. He then decided to go home and wait for Sora to call, but as he was stepping down off of Sora's porch, Sora stepped outside.

"Hey, Riku," Sora smiled, "I didn't hear you, I was in the shower. When did you get here?"

"Uh, ten minutes ago, I'm sorry I just showed up," Riku kicked a little dirt up in embarrassment.

"It's fine," Sora looked over his friend, sensing something was up, "What's wrong, Ri?"

"Nothing, Sora. I'm fine, really," Riku replied, flustered when Sora reached out and placed a warm hand on his arm. Riku's breath caught, and he suddenly got very warm. He could feel the warmth on his face, and looked back to his feet.

"Okay, if you say so, Ri," Sora lightly tugged a strand of his silver hair, "I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

Riku nodded knowing if he spoke his voice would crack. He always got nervous around Sora. He didn't like this feeling much, mostly because he didn't understand it.

"Do you want to come in, or-" Sora asked, but Riku cut him off.

"Uh, no. I have to go. Sorry, but thanks," Riku turned on his heels and made his way quickly down the dirt path before he could embarrass himself anymore. He needed to figure out what this feeling was and why it was happening before he could be around Sora anymore.


	3. I Won't Go Home Without You

"I won't go home without you," Sora coughed out, holding his key-blade gently by his side. Riku stood across the room, glaring at him all the same.

"I can't go back, Sora. Not now, not ever," Riku seemed to grit his teeth while saying this, seeming to be little more than angry.

"Why not, Riku? You told me, you want to go back. You told me that yourself. Don't change your mind now, I can't leave without you," Sora practically cried.

"It's not my home anymore," Riku ground out, "The darkness is my home, not Destiny Islands. Just go, Sora, I don't need you here to protect me."

"But, Riku, please-"

"No, leave now, Sora," Riku growled, "Go now, before I have to make you leave and you know I can beat you."

Sora's rapid intake of breathe shocked Riku, as Sora fell to his knees in front of him, his key-blade dematerialize. Tears quietly fell from his sea blue eyes as he sat there shaking. Riku almost stepped forward to grab his friend, but chastised himself for almost letting weakness get to him.

"Sora, get up. Now, Sora."

"No, Riku. I'm staying here, if you won't leave, I'm staying here with you," Sora suddenly stopped crying and looked up at the older boy.

Riku let his silver locks fall down into his eyes to keep Sora from seeing the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He didn't want Sora thinking he was weak. He really did want to go back with Sora, but what if no one accepted him? What if Kairi no longer ever cared about him? Would Sora leave him, too? He didn't want to even think about it, that's why he had to let Sora go. He had to forget about him completely.

"Sora, please," Riku sighed trying to keep the tears at bay.

"No, Riku. You think I'm just going to walk away and leave you here by yourself? If you do, you're sadly mistaken. You're my best friend. I love you, and we're going home. . . _together_."

Riku finally made his choice. He was going home with Sora, because he knew that no matter what everyone thought or how everyone else felt about him, it didn't matter. Sora cared about him. Even loved him. He dropped his key-blade, the edge just barely grazing the ground before the blade disappeared. Sora stood quickly, rushing over to his friend. Gently he wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled his face into his chest.

"Riku," Sora murmured. Riku was apprehensive at first, but gently wound his arms around the younger boy, laying his chin gently upon his head, sighing.

"Thank you, Sora," Riku whispered.

"For what?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"For loving me when no one else did."


End file.
